moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mag'har
The Mag'har orcs ("uncorrupted" in Orcish), simply referred to as the brown orcs, are the orcs that escaped the corruption of the Burning Legion. On Draenor, they were a result of isolation from the Horde due to being quarantined in Garadar. They have a noble shamanistic tradition cultivating a mighty tribal society that was centered around survival, regulating themselves through ritualized combat and personal honor. On alternate Draenor, the orcs did not take up the fel because of the intervention of Garrosh Hellscream, causing them to remain uncorrupted. Outland Mag'har Years prior to the Blood Pact with Mannoroth, a virulent plague was known as the "red pox" spread among the orcish clans, and Geyah established a quarantined village in Nagrand, naming it Garadar after Garad. Those that were quarantined managed to avoid the corruption that plagued even their parents and the rest of the world. The Orcs and Nagrand came to be referred to as "Mag'har" — which in Orcish means "uncorrupted". The Burning Crusade The current leader of the Mag'har, the venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she recently fell extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, the son of Grommash Hellscream, served as the Mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow Clan Kilrogg Deadeye. Garrosh was to succeed Geyah as chieftain of the Mag'har should she pass. Warchief Thrall of the New Horde met with the Mag'har and reconnected with the old traditions. The Mag'har joined the Horde and taught the orcs about their past and the old ways. Several Mag'har orcs also traveled to Shattrath City, allying with Lower City. Wrath of the Lich King Garrosh was the first Mag'har to set foot in Orgrimmar. A number of Mag'har joined the Horde's war effort, notably during the campaign against the Lich King and the Alliance, Deathwing and in the Pandaren Campaign. Mag'har orcs in the Horde became a more common sight once Garrosh became its Warchief. Among the Mag'har who joined Garrosh on Azeroth are Dranosh Saurfang, Cromush, Grebo, Glubgok, Lucretia, Saurboz, Gash'nul, Rok'nah, Dalgan, and Ishi. Even children like Namond and Gogu ventured beyond the Portal. Korgol Crushskull can be found at the Darkmoon Faire. Mag'har war drummers also participate in the assault on the Seething Shore. Mists of Pandaria While many members of the Horde rebelled against Garrosh's reign as Warchief, many loyal Mag'har sided with him and could be found in Orgrimmar and the Underhold as part of the True Horde. Alternate Draenor Mag'har See Iron Horde For untold generations, the orc clans of Draenor battled one another in endless war. But when Gul'dan offered them the blood of his demonic masters, the disparate tribes of Mag'har—the orcish word for "uncorrupted"—refused the dark bargain and banded together to drive out the Burning Legion. United under the leadership of Grommash Hellscream, the Mag'har pledged to one day repay Azeroth's heroes for aiding their cause. As the war against the Alliance intensifies, the Horde must call upon the might of the Mag'har to seize victory. Legion Several Mag'har orcs were captured on the Broken Shore during the Burning Legion's third invasion. Category:Orc Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Races Category:New Horde Category:Iron Horde